


Rainstorm

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: This one is so short and depressing omg dont worry i got longer ones coming





	Rainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> This one is so short and depressing omg dont worry i got longer ones coming

Heavy rain fell outside the window, big droplets bounce of the roof, water pooling into puddles. What should have been a warm, spring day has been replaced with a cold, grey one. Standing in the doorway is Heather McNamara, clad in a soft yellow robe and black nightgown.

"Heather?" Mac asks.

"Hey," Chandler says, "Just watching the rain."

Heather C. is wrapped up in a large red fluffy blanket, a hot drink sitting on the windowsill next to her. All the lights are off, the only source the bleak sky outside. McNamara, who seemed to have interrupted Heathers daydreaming makes her way over next to the girl in red, grabbing a seat across from her. Chandler looks tired, her dark under eye circles and slow demeanor show it. Lightning flashes and thunder booms outside the cozy apartment, rattling the windows, which caused Chandler to jump.

"Hey it's ok." Whispers mac, Heather softly smiling back sleepily. She'd be up all night, pacing back and forth, the usually stoic Chandler now stressing deeply. After high school ended life began to crush down on her, college, jobs, rent, everything stressed her out. A new side of Heather had emerged that she used to keep hidden, McNamara knew this. She tried her best to help Chandler, some nights Mac would just hold her till she fell asleep because she couldn't on her own or when she'd wake up in the middle of the night. A girl who used to be queen bee was now just a person who tried to survive the day. Her perfect life not as she pictured, her father an abusive alcoholic, her mother never around to comfort her and when she was is too consumed with work to notice. She got out of that life as soon as she could, moving to another city to a college that she could attend with her lovely girlfriend. Mac could tell she was hurting, all those painful home memories and the role she played at school just to get by so she wouldn't be picked on or seem weak was catching up to her, the real Heather Chandler slowly beginning to show through as they moved further away from high school, though she still wears her Westerburg sweatshirt. Thunder rumbled again, evoking yet another jump from Heather, this time accompanied by a yelp.   
"Babe it's ok, you're ok." Mac cooed. Heather jumping into Macs arms snuggling up, burrowing her head into her chest she could feel Chandlers tears leaking onto her shirt.  
"It's ok Heather, I'm right here, nothing can hurt you. Let it all out." As Heather lied between McNamara's legs, wrapped up in her arms, and covered in a blanket the world seemed to go calm. A small voice speaks, though muffled by the blanket and shirt.   
"What?" Mac questions. Heather picks her head up slowly, her jade eyes locking with Macs ocean blue.

"I love you Mac, more than anything, thank you." Chandler says. Though her makeup runs and her hair is a mess, a small grin spreads across her face, cute dimples and all.

"I love you too Heather, and you're welcome." The rain continuing to pour outside as the pair cuddled up closer together, watching, talking, and drinking up each others presence, which seems to be the only thing that can sooth Heathers anguish.


End file.
